heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
The Necropolis
Just a place for Kitty to dump all of her ideas. I've been meaning to really put some work into this for a while, and I guess now's my chance! The Necropolis This location belongs to Kittyluvver. It may become open to all users at some future time. For now, however, the ability to create an OC or otherwise for this location is by invite only. Overview The City of the Dead, City of Ghosts. The Necropolis - a name to strike fear into the heart of any living dragon. Like any legend told to frighten dragonets, stories of it have twisted to become half myth, half reality. But above all, it is not a place for the living, and few enough dragons have ventured far enough within its depths to know its ancient magic and forgotten mystery. Situated within the mountain directly beneath the SkyWing arena and palace, the Necropolis receives a constant influx of new ghosts and new bodies almost every day. Not only that, but it serves a gathering point for thousands of ghosts from across the Seven Kingdoms. Legend has it that the entrance to the Underworld and the afterlife itself is hidden within the Necropolis's deepest reaches. Deathtouched The Necropolis is the traditional and spiritual home of all Deathtouched dragons. From birth to death, a Deathtouched dragon will be instinctively drawn to the Necropolis because of the mysterious, ancient magic held within, and because of the sheer volume of ghosts that swarm the underground city. Normal Deathtouched Normal Deathtouched are non-magical dragons who had been corrupted by hatching amidst death and destruction. They possess the ability to see, touch, and communicate with ghosts, but cannot reanimate dead bodies like a Deathtouched animus. Normal Deathtouched dragons are much more common than Deathtouched animus dragons, though many of them live out their lives without fully understanding their dark gift. They are often dismissed as mad by those around them. There are no distinct physical differences between a normal dragon and a normal Deathtouched, although Deathtouched have historically been known to have unusual eye colors. However, this does not hold true in all cases. Animus Deathtouched Very rarely in the course of Pyrrhian history, an animus egg that matures and hatches amidst a great deal of death and destruction will possess power over the dead (as in the case of Bella). Animus dragonets are not common to begin with and such atrocities are rarer still in times of peace. Therefore, a natural-born Deathtouched animus is usually only seen about every hundred years, sometimes more frequently in times of terrible warfare. However, it is possible to'' create'' a Deathtouched animus. This can be done by obtaining an egg that contains an uncorrupted animus dragonet, then killing a large number of dragons (usually no less than a hundred) and leaving the egg to mature and hatch amidst the carcasses. However, since there is no sure way to tell an animus egg from a normal egg, this method is more likely to create a normal Deathtouched. Generally, it takes a great deal more death to corrupt an animus egg than a normal egg. Since the SkyWing arena creates a large amount of death on the daily, conditions are perfect for hatching Deathtouched. Any animus egg that is brought to hatch ''within ''the Necropolis is almost guaranteed to produce a Deathtouched animus - a fact that has not been lost on certain enterprising ghosts... Animus Powers Like the normal Deathtouched, an animus Deathtouched can see, touch, and communicate with ghosts. But even beyond that, they have the power to raise the dead. Like a normal animus dragon has the ability to give movement to inanimate objects, a Deathtouched animus can reanimate dead bodies. This power is not limited to dragon bodies alone - usually in the beginning stages, a young Deathtouched animus may start out reanimating prey animal and scavenger carcasses before gaining enough power to try a real dragon body. As a general rule, the fresher and closer to life a corpse is, the easier it is to reanimate (though ancient SandWing mummies have proven to be the exception). A Deathtouched animus's hold on a corpse is broken when either the corpse is completely dismemebered or when the animus chooses to withdraw its magic. The animus may also choose to allow a reanimated body to be possessed by a ghost. The use of magic is costly to a Deathtouched animus. With each magical effort, they lose a little piece of their physical bodies. Starting at the tip of their tails and progressing up their bodies, their flesh withers and dies, leaving nothing but a ghostly silhouette behind. Slowly, inevitably, each Deathtouched animus is turning into yet another ghost. Being neither of the living nor the dead, Deathtouched animus dragons usually look quite different from your ordinary dragon. They are usually unhealthily bony, "on death's door" so to speak, and their bodies simply do not seem to process nutrition the same way as normal dragons. However, they are also quite hardy and can last unnaturally long without food - usually a few days up to a week. These phenomena have never been properly explained, due to lack of common understanding about Deathtouched dragons. History The Necropolis is nearly as old as dragonkind itself, outdating both the SkyWing arena and even the palace above. The First Precinct __NOEDITSECTION__